


Кольцо

by Molly_Malone



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Time Loop, Time Travel, Young!Harry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: — Мы встречались? — тихо спросил Гарри. Он чувствовал, что Эггси знает его, у этого незнакомца были повадки близкого друга, но ответы на вопросы всё же ускользали от него. — Откуда ты знаешь моё имя?Сейчас 1984 год и мир, в котором живёт Гарри Харт, вот-вот изменится.





	Кольцо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Ring of Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588528) by [thingsishouldntbedoing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsishouldntbedoing/pseuds/thingsishouldntbedoing). 



Он не ожидал, что обучение приведёт его в Бейрут в разгар лета, но так уж сложились обстоятельства: он здесь, морщится от капель пота, которые стекают по его лицу и собираются на воротнике полевой формы. Всё его тело затекло от неподвижного состояния.  
— Уильям? — он покрутил рацию и повёл плечами, всматриваясь в прицел винтовки. — Чёрт.   
Его наводчик, один из трёх оставшихся рекрутов, всё еще не показался. Он постукивал пальцами по дулу винтовки и чувствовал, как в груди растёт паника. Он облизал губы — хоть какая-то жидкость вместо пота, — и защёлкнул патрон в ствол. Придётся стрелять без третьего.  
— Харт, ты как? — раздался из рации женский голос.  
— Не волнуйся, Пегги, у нас всё в порядке. Я сниму цель, — он вновь облизнул губы и устроил винтовку поудобнее.  
— Цель в поле зрения.   
Он знал, где будет его коллега по подготовке. Она шла рядом с другими посетителями посольства, её волосы были убраны под платок.  
— Он поворачивает, Гарри, — её голос стал тише.  
— Он — мой. Не парься, — он вдохнул, выдохнул, выровнял прицел и потянул спусковой крючок.  
Грудь согрело чувство удовлетворения, когда его цель рухнула на землю, оставив после себя в воздухе мерзкий шлейф из крови и серого вещества.  
— Убирайся оттуда поскорей, Пегги, — сказал он, когда посетители посольства подняли панику, осознав, что находятся рядом с трупом.   
— Ухожу, — выдохнула она.  
— Гарри!   
Он обернулся, выдергивая револьвер из кобуры на бедре. В такой позиции — лежа на спине с пистолетом, направленным между колен, — он был очень уязвим.  
— Гарри, беги! — попытался предупредить его Уильям.  
— Что происхо…  
— Пригнись! — раздался крик, пока Гарри, словно в замедленной съёмке, смотрел, как срабатывают взрыватели: его мозг не совсем чётко воспринимал происходящее.  
 _Я умру?_  
Быстрые прикосновения пальцев, тихий голос, произносящий слова с большой теплотой. Он дрейфовал между состоянием на грани смерти и полным сознанием, хорошо понимая, что происходит вокруг. Кто-то говорил ему «не волнуйся», звал его по имени, гладил его волосы, пока Гарри боролся с высокой температурой.  
Кто-то поцеловал его лоб, шептал молитвы, касаясь его кожи. Кто-то лил прохладную воду ему на грудь, укрывал от полуденного солнца, подложил ему что-то под голову.   
Возвращение в себя происходило понемногу, медленно и постепенно, словно е прикосновение холодных пальцев к коже. В каждой клеточке тела поселилась боль, тупая и глубокая, пока он не попытался пошевелиться — и тогда вся боль сконцентрировалась в левой половине его тела.  
Ладонь подхватила его затылок и приподняла голову, но его первый порыв вырваться остановил мягкий голос: «Вот, выпей». Голос звучал приглушенно, словно сквозь толщу воды. К его губам прижалось прохладное горлышко фляжки, и сладкая освежающая вода полилась на язык.  
— Ммм... где я? — он открыл глаза, картинка плыла, пока взгляд не сфокусировался на фигуре над ним.  
— Всё ещё в Бейруте, — мужчина отодвинулся и сел на пятки. — Здесь чертовски жарко, правда?  
— Ты — тот человек… что был тут раньше? — Гарри попытался сесть, но ему не позволила резкая боль в боку.  
— Эй! Успокойся! Ты словил чуток шрапнели, не шевелись особо, — робкая улыбка мелькнула на его лице, но Гарри видел, как незнакомец быстро окинул его взглядом.  
— Кто ты? — хрипло спросил он.  
— Тот, кто спас тебе жизнь.  
— Это не ответ, — Гарри со стоном откинулся обратно на покрывало.  
— Просто зови меня Галахадом, — мужчина протирал прицел винтовки Гарри, прижав ствол к колену.  
— Галахад? Но это же…  
Здесь наверняка какой-то подвох. Или он завалил испытание? И если завалил, и это — его наказание, чтобы его спасал новый Галахад? Но он не узнавал этого человека, к тому же тот был одет слишком шикарно только для того, чтобы сообщать новость об отчислении.  
— Хм. Может быть, лучше ты будешь звать меня Эггси?  
— Эггси, — слово непривычно ощущалось на языке.  
— Ты — новый Галахад? — он прищурился и попытался сосредоточиться. — Чёрт…  
— Аккуратней, Гарри, тебя крепко приложило.   
Он помнил взрыв, вспышку, ощущение, когда на него кто-то упал, и как хлопнула пола пиджака. Того самого пиджака, который лежал под его головой, судя по тому, что Эггси сейчас был в рубашке с закатанными рукавами.  
— Что произошло?  
— Хезболла захватили другого рекрута, прицепили к нему бомбу и взорвали рядом с тобой, — Эггси поднялся на ноги, отошел к окну и отодвинул занавеску перед заклеенным накрест стеклом.  
— Тебе чертовски повезло, что выжил, — сказал он вполголоса.  
— Повезло, что ты оказался там. Кто бы ты ни был, — Гарри позволил себе расслабиться на прекрасной мягкой ткани.  
— Я сказал же, зови меня Эггси, — он взглянул сквозь прицел, пощелкал по линзе. — Хорошая у тебя винтовка.  
Первый день тянулся очень долго. Гарри то отключался, то снова приходил в сознание, достаточно для того, чтобы понять, что сиделка из Эггси очень хорошая. Он приносил ему суп и фрукты. Как-то раз он вернулся, а вокруг его головы была обёрнута куфия, и насколько Гарри мог понять, он говорил на нескольких арабских диалектах.   
На второй день он выяснил, что Эггси спит беспокойно. Он проснулся от того, что его спаситель что-то тихо бормотал во сне и метался рядом на пыльном полу. Его веки и ресницы дрожали, губы двигались от непроизнесённых слов, и Гарри внезапно почувствовал укол тоски, ведь и сам он был не на много младше его. Неужели и он спал так же?  
— Гарри, — прошептал Эггси, — Гарри, пожалуйста, — костяшки его сжатых в кулак пальцев побелели.  
— Эггси, — он опёрся на локоть, пытаясь дотянуться до него. — Всё хорошо, я здесь.  
Рука Эггси крепко ухватила его запястье, в пальцах была такая сила, что Гарри подумал, Эггси может ему и руку сломать, но тот только распахнул глаза. Перед тем, как в них появилось узнавание, была небольшая пауза. Недолгий момент, когда Гарри практически мог видеть своё отражение в синем зеркале глаз Эггси.  
— Тебе снился кошмар, — произнёс Гарри.  
— Я что-нибудь… говорил? — спросил Эггси, оторвавшись от его запястья и запустив подрагивающие пальцы себе в волосы.  
— Нет, ничего, — Гарри упал обратно на постель, израсходовав все свои силы. — Как мои раны? — Он закрыл глаза и перетерпел боль, пока Эггси менял марлевые повязки.  
— Ты крепкий, ты справишьс.   
Ему показалось, что Эггси сказал «ты должен справиться», но он не был уверен.   
На третий день он проснулся в холодном поту, мочевой пузырь распирало. Эггси нигде не было видно, похоже, что он ушёл в город. Эггси внимательно следил за тем, чтобы он не передвигался самостоятельно, но сейчас разве что апокалипсис смог бы помешать Гарри сходить отлить.   
Он перекатился на бок и приподнялся на правой руке, стараясь не потревожить левую сторону, и практически ползком добрался до туалета.   
Ему было немного стыдно от того, что он почти кричал от боли, когда наконец-то встал на ноги прямо. К тому моменту, когда он облегчился, упираясь рукой в крошащуюся штукатурку стены за унитазом, его гордость была уже очень серьёзно потрёпана. Он всегда был самым сильным кандидатом, лидером, способным снайпером и убийцей, и всё же у него не было того, что было у Эггси, — какой-то озорной искры.  
Хотел бы он понять, чего именно, но его дыхание уже стало сбиваться из-за усталости и пол начал уходить из-под ног. И если до этого его гордость была потрёпана, то падение лицом в туалет делу совсем не помогло бы.  
— Эй! — пара рук мягко подхватила его прежде, чем он упал. Эггси. — Ну ты меня напугал, приятель, я уж думал, что снова тебя потерял.  
— Мне надо было отлить, — Гарри отметил только одно слово — «снова». Как Эггси мог уже терять его раньше?  
— Ну, давай, упрямый засранец.   
И Гарри глазом моргнуть не успел, как оказался на покрывале, а Эггси осматривал его раны так тщательно, словно форменная наседка.  
— Где ты был? — спросил Гарри едва слышным голосом.  
— Выходил. Знаешь, если тебе когда-нибудь встретится парень по имени Ли Анвин… — он замялся и Гарри постарался сосредоточиться, несмотря на боль.  
— Да? — любопытство помогало ему сохранять ясное сознание.  
— Да ладно, ничего, — нахмурился Эггси.  
Больше в тот день они почти не разговаривали.   
На четвёртый день стало проще. Практически весь день он был в полном сознании, вопрос про Ли Анвина всё ещё не шёл у него из головы, но в целом всё было нормально. Эггси болтал про то, как в молодости угонял машины и про своих маму и сестрёнку. Эти кусочки информации Гарри решил сберечь на потом, а сам он рассказывал Эггси про свои тренировки и про то, чем он планировал заняться в Кингсмен после того, как станет Галахадом.  
— Ты так уверен, что будешь Галахадом, — усмехнулся Эггси.  
— Я самый лучший кандидат, — огрызнулся Гарри, прижимая руку к заживающим ранам на боку  
— Да, самый лучший. Ты совершишь много великих дел для Кингсмен, — пробормотал Эггси, почёсывая отросшую щетину.   
Гарри уже догадался, что когда Эггси выбалтывает что-нибудь лишнее, то весь остаток дня избегает разговоров. И на этот раз они провели вечер практически в тишине.  
— А где ваша точка сбора? — спросил Эггси на пятый день, обедая помидорами из жестяной банки. Пряди светлых волос липли к его лбу.  
— К востоку от города. Если попадём в переплёт, то мы должны были…  
— Залечь на дно. Ясно, — кивнул в ответ Эггси и закинул в рот очередной помидор. — Мм, а помидорчики ничего так!  
— Ты поможешь мне добраться до точки сбора? — удивлённо прищурился Гарри, приподнявшись со стоном. Он был весь грязный, в поту и крови после взрыва бомбы, но в данный момент ему было на это наплевать.  
— Если ты из Кингсмен, то ты знаешь, что мы не должны принимать помощь.  
— А разве кто-нибудь узнает? Считай это платой за всё то, что ты сделаешь в будущем, — Эггси защёлкнул затвор винтовки Гарри. — Твой наводчик гроша ломаного не стоил, иначе они бы не смогли его сломать. Им наверняка известен твой путь к отступлению. Они его контролируют, так что я буду тебя прикрывать. — Он повернулся и прислонил винтовку к ноге. — Но мне понадобится это.  
— До окраины города три мили!  
— А я чертовски хороший стрелок, — ухмыльнулся Эггси. — Возьми с собой обрез. Если к тебе кто-нибудь полезет, стреляй.   
Он провёл почти неделю рядом с человеком, который его спас. Пять дней, и всё же ему не удалось выяснить ничего более того, что сказал или сделал сам Эггси.   
Он не знал, в какую игру играет Эггси, или почему он так настойчиво старается ему помочь, но ему и не хотелось слишком долго думать на эту тему. Вечером на пятые сутки он сидел, успокаивая свои нервы зажатой в пальцах сигаретой, и смотрел, как дремлет его спаситель.   
У Эггси была аккуратная стрижка с коротко стриженными боками, когда он уставал, то запускал в волосы свои длинные пальцы. Его шелковый галстук был завязан идеальным виндзорским узлом, на правом мизинце была печатка — позже он убрал их в карман. Его глаза сияли, словно синее море под ливанским солнцем, подчеркнутые глубоким синим оттенком его костюма в тонкую полоску. Превосходно одет, превосходно натренирован, превосходно сложён, хотя лицо осунувшееся. И всё же в его речи иногда проскакивал говор кокни, когда он был особенно доволен собой или в эмоционально тяжёлые моменты. А на его левой руке в лучах заходящего солнца, пробившихся между занавесками и подоконником, ярко блестело золотое кольцо. Во время разговоров он играл этим кольцом, крутил его вокруг пальца, словно пытаясь снять. Оно было незнакомым, новым и совершенно необычным, — и блеснуло сейчас, когда Эггси поднял руку, отгоняя что-то невидимое.   
Он был воплощением красоты, и если бы Гарри не забыл захватить свой полароид, он бы сейчас заснял эту картину на пленку. Этого мужчину с таинственным прошлым и титулом, который был ничем не подкреплён, Гарри точно это знал.  
— Ты на меня пялишься, — сказал Эггси, практически не шевеля губами.  
— Чёрт, извини, — Гарри опёрся спиной о стену, распрямляя левую руку, которую он прижимал к ранам.  
— Да ничего, — из-под ресниц мелькнули синие, как карибское море, глаза, и у Гарри перехватило дыхание. — Который сейчас час?  
— Половина восьмого, — Гарри взглянул на часы.  
— Пора выдвигаться, — Эггси со вкусом потянулся и взъерошил свои волосы. — Я тебя прикрою.  
Гарри хотелось поспорить, хотелось возразить ему, но он сдержался.  
— Да, сэр. — он поднялся на ноги и поправил обрез на бедре. — А ты будешь… — он обернулся и увидел, что Эггси уже лежит на животе с винтовкой в руках.  
— Давай, иди, — махнул Эггси, — я буду следить за тобой всю дорогу.  
Гарри замялся, хотелось сказать что-нибудь, возможно «спасибо» вполне подошло бы, но вместо этого он прикусил язык и вышел, прихрамывая, из здания.   
Он жалел, что потерял своё радио. Неплохо было бы знать, что тебя ждёт впереди, но ему придётся полагаться на указания Эггси, напряжённо ждать первого снайперского выстрела.   
Он передвигался между домами, следуя указаниям карты, которую набросал для него Эггси. Тщательно избегал узких переулков и резких поворотов, за которыми могут скрываться боевики. Нехорошее предчувствие начало запускать свои скользкие пальцы ему под воротник, появилось чувство, что за ним наблюдают, ощущение чьего-то взгляда на затылке.  
Когда перед ним остановился человек, Гарри принял твёрдое решение выучить арабский. Он больше не потеряется в чужой стране, не зная местного языка. Не то чтобы он не мог выстрелить, не спросив, что происходит. Но прежде, чем он мог хотя бы попытаться понять, в чём дело, в голову нападавшего на него вошла пуля.   
Вряд ли он когда-либо видел, чтобы бой разгорался настолько быстро. Винтовка прозвучала, словно выстрел стартового пистолета на гонках. Несколько боевиков незаконного формирования, с которым они и разбирались, устремились к нему одновременно.   
Гарри развернул обрез на бедре дулом кверху. Принял большую часть силы удара в плечо и развернулся, отправив порцию дроби в другого нападавшего перед тем, как крутануть обрез в руке и размахнуться им словно клюшкой для гольфа, чтобы проломить ближайшую голову, но эту голову, оказывается, уже разнесла меткая пуля.   
Он прикинул время между звуком выстрела и вхождением пули в цель, понял, что его спаситель выдвинулся с исходной позиции, и вздохнул, успокаиваясь. Даже с одной рабочей рукой Гарри Харт был смертельно опасен и он знал это.  
— Гарри! Беги!   
Он взглянул вверх и увидел, как Эггси перескакивает с крыши на крышу. У него всё похолодело и сжалось внутри — позже он поймёт, что от страха, — когда Эггси прыгнул, на мгновенье завис в воздухе и исчез из виду, отправив грамотно расположившегося снайпера в полёт навстречу смерти.   
Ему не надо было говорить дважды, он подхватил с одного трупа АК-47 и побежал. Из-за отчаянной боли в боку и жары, стоявшей даже сравнительно мягким вечером, он бежал уже из последних сил, ему надо было срочно выбираться оттуда.  
Выбора особо не оставалось, кроме как прорваться сквозь нескольких оставшихся на улице человек, перемахнуть через невысокую стену при помощи здоровой руки и сосредоточиться на стуке крови в ушах и шуме адреналина в крови. В этом он был хорош, в этом он был призовым жеребцом на скачках, воплощение скорости и силы, на которые боль ничуть не влияла. Он слышал звуки выстрелов винтовки Эггси, но заставил себя думать о них только как о звуках, пока сам он добирался до окраины города.  
— Берегись!   
Он повернулся вовремя и увидел, как Эггси прыгает со второго этажа на плечи человека, появившегося перед ними с полуавтоматической винтовкой в руках. — Давай!  
Дыхание Гарри перехватило, когда крепкая рука Эггси подтолкнула его между лопаток, от прикосновения в его тело словно снова вернулась жизнь, и он рванул с места, как ему и сказали.  
— Посадочная площадка в 15 километрах отсюда! Мы не доберёмся!  
— Доберёмся! Залезай! — и Эггси практически зашвырнул его в джип. — Я вытащу тебя отсюда. Я не дам тебе умереть, Гарри, — сказал он с такой решимостью, что Гарри невольно ощутил прилив нежности в груди.   
Он сжимал в руках предложенную фляжку и хотел поблагодарить Эггси, но вместо этого просто изучал его лицо, пока они ехали. После того, как они боем добыли себе выход из города, ни на что другое сил уже просто не осталось.  
— Я знаю, что я красивый, не надо так пялиться, — сказал Эггси, не глядя на него.  
— Всё-то ты знаешь, да? — Гарри отхлебнул воды из фляжки.  
— Агент Кингсмен всегда знает всё об окружающей обстановке.  
— Ты — не … — пока Гарри говорил, Эггси взглянул на него, и из-за отблеска морской синевы Гарри охватила такая жажда, а уж чего, он и сам не мог понять. — Ну… спасибо, — он опустил взгляд на фляжку в грязных ободранных руках, на её кожаную застежку, которую теребили его пальцы.  
— Спасибо скажешь, когда доберёмся до места посадки, хорошо? — улыбнулся Эггси.  
— Да, — слова чуть не сорвались с его языка, но он утопил их глотком воды из фляжки, его сердце сжималось и не давало свободно вздохнуть.

Посадочная площадка была посередине рощицы из низкорослых деревьев и кустарника — поляна на берегу мелкой речки, куда Гарри кинулся, как только они добрались до места, наслаждаясь возможностью отмыться и освежить свои раны проточной водой и мылом.  
— У нас есть почти день, пока не появится вертолёт, — сказал Гарри, сдирая с себя одежду. Он уже наполовину разделся, когда понял, что Эггси наблюдает за ним.  
— Хочешь, я отвернусь, — ухмыльнулся Эггси, расстёгивая рубашку.   
— Нет, всё … нормально, — застыл Гарри. В прохладной воде его одежда промокла насквозь и прилипла к телу, как вторая кожа, он уже много дней не чувствовал себя так хорошо и ещё — немного самоуверенно. — Мы же оба мужчины… — он уклончиво повёл плечом.   
— Ага, — кивнул Эггси. — Брось мне свою одежду, когда прополощешь, я развешу её.  
Гарри снова сделал, как велено. Он всегда хорошо следовал приказам, по крайней мере приказам тех людей, которых уважал, а Эггси заслужил его уважение: любой, кто двигался и стрелял, как его спаситель, заслуживал уважения, как ему казалось.  
Эггси двигался, как гимнаст, плавно и уверенно. И Гарри зачарованно отвлёкся от своего занятия, наблюдая, как тот водит куском мыла по своей коже. Тысячи вопросов, которые он раньше подавлял, застряли в его глотке горьким комом, отравляя язык и не позволяя дышать.  
— Знаешь, твои кудри очень милые, — мягко сказал Эггси. — Тебе стоит их оставить, Харт.  
— Кто ты? — слова вылетели у него изо рта, прежде чем он смог их остановить, засмотревшись, как Эггси вытряхивает воду из своих коротких волос.  
— Я тебе сказал.  
— Кто ты на самом деле? Откуда ты знаешь моё имя? Я не говорил его тебе, — Гарри подошёл ближе. Он старался не смотреть на крепкие мускулистые ноги и бёдра Эггси. Они теперь были на равных, голые и абсолютно мокрые посередине ливанской реки, ему не было нужды волноваться о возможном бое, хотя, если быть честным, Гарри оглядывал его совсем не по этой причине.  
— Меня зовут Эггси.  
— Но ты же Галахад? Я буду Галахадом, — Гарри сделал ещё шаг, пальцы его ног зарылись в ил на дне речки. — Что за хрень вообще происходит? — Уж в этом он был уверен.  
— Я совершил ошибку, Гарри, — Эггси ухватил его плечо.  
— Мы встречались раньше? — прошептал Гарри. — Где-нибудь?   
Он чувствовал, что Эггси знает его, у этого незнакомца были повадки близкого друга, но ответы на вопросы всё же ускользали от него.   
— Откуда ты знаешь моё имя?  
Повисла пауза, хрупкая и недолговечная, Гарри почувствовал, как завихряется воздух между ними и вокруг, словно речной поток, в котором они стояли. Эггси поднял ладонь, прикоснулся к его щеке и поцеловал его.  
Словно в этом были ответы на все вопросы.  
Хотя в каком-то смысле ответ там был.  
— Не задавай мне больше вопросов, ладно? — прошептал Эггси в воздух между их губами. — Хотя бы сейчас.  
— Поцелуй меня ещё и я постараюсь.  
— Ты в курсе, что мы стоим голые посреди реки, да? — ответ Эггси сопровождался легкой ухмылкой.  
— Я сказал поцелуй меня, а не оттрахай на берегу реки, — Гарри успел заметить, как на лице Эггси отразился восторг.  
— Знаешь, почему-то я всегда оказываюсь не таким прямолинейным, как все остальные.  
— Постой.  
— Я даже и не думал настолько далеко вперёд, — шершавые пальцы скользнули вокруг его талии и каждый дюйм этого движения Гарри прочувствовал своими горящими нервами.  
— Разве ты не женат? — он вспомнил блеск золотого кольца.  
— Я уверен, он не стал бы возражать.   
У него не было времени осмыслить эти слова, потому что Эггси уже целовал его и расстояния между ними как не бывало. Его никогда раньше так не целовали, словно Эггси знал каждый уголок его рта, словно он знал всё, что нравится Гарри. Ох, а как у него всё внутри переворачивалось, когда Эггси прихватывал зубами его нижнюю губу!   
В его волосы на затылке вцепились пальцы Эггси, он оттянул его голову назад, чтобы добраться до шеи. В голове Гарри мелькнула мысль: у него всё внутри вздрогнуло от того, что по вене на его шее проехались зубы, или от того, что по его позвоночнику прошлись пальцы и сжали его зад.  
— Блядь, какой же ты красивый.   
Эти горячие и грубоватые слова он скорее почувствовал у своей ключицы, чем услышал. Он, наверное, должен был сказать «спасибо» или что-то в этом роде, но Эггси уже падал на колени, его язык скользил по порезу на бедре и все мысли вылетели у Гарри из головы, когда этот язык обернулся вокруг головки его члена, а шершавая ладонь — вокруг основания.   
Он чуть не забыл, что они находятся в зоне боевых действий, а если бы Эггси поработал ртом ещё немного, он наверняка забыл бы и своё имя. От того, что его член быстро и жарко лизнули, он двинул бёдрами вперёд, хриплый смех Эггси из-за его нетерпеливости словно подстегнул его. Он ухватился за волосы Эггси, тяжело и резко втягивая воздух. Эггси было достаточно один раз повернуть запястьем и всосать его член крепко и глубоко, чтобы Гарри кончил быстро, с низким стоном и слабостью в коленях.  
Гарри слегка покачнулся и опёрся на плечо Эггси, не решаясь открыть глаза и посмотреть, как тот облизывает пальцы своим талантливым языком.  
— Давненько я этим не занимался, — Эгги явно улыбался какой-то своей шутке. — Ты был раньше с мужчиной? — и ещё одна своя шутка, ещё одна пошлая улыбочка.  
— Нет… в этом смысле нет, — смог выговорить он, закрыв глаза, когда Эггси поцеловал его бедро.   
От одного поцелуя недалеко и до нескольких, а там и до языка и зубов на его коже. Дальше были грубоватые слова поддержки и подбадривания от Эггси, незнакомое ощущение речной гальки под коленями и его пальцы, глубоко закопавшиеся в берег. Он запомнит всё это: запах тёплой влажной земли, прохладный ночной воздух, то, как внимательно Эггси относился к каждому его желанию и прихоти, не задавая ни единого вопроса, звук его голоса, скольжение его кожи, след от его зубов, оставивших ему метку и ощущение полного удовлетворения.   
Он запомнит тот жар, который нарастал между ними, глубоко и медленно, и как он распадался на кусочки под заботливыми руками Эггси. Он запомнит, как Эггси произносил его имя: запинаясь на рваных вдохах; низко и плавно, словно клятву, вслед за стоном. Он запомнит всё в мельчайших подробностях.  
Позже, когда они лежали под бледными звёздами и фиолетовым небом, Гарри снова внимательно рассматривал линии лица Эггси и слушал, как он говорит. Как оказалось, Эггси болтает без умолку, если его время от времени подбадривать. И чем больше он слушал, тем больше понимал, что между ними двумя лежит целый мир.  
— Ты же уйдёшь, да? — спросил он вполголоса и Эггси тут же умолк.  
— Уйду.  
Именно такого ответа Гарри и ожидал.   
— Но ты не волнуйся от этом, хорошо? — пальцы нежно поймали его подбородок и он поднял взгляд. — Ты найдешь меня.  
Гарри подумал, что он выразился странно, но ничего не сказал.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что мы встретимся снова? — у него в груди была странная боль, будто вокруг сердца обернули верёвку и крепко её затянули, так что он едва мог говорить.  
— Ты мне веришь? — губы Эггси изогнулись в улыбке.  
— Я тебя почти не знаю, — ответил Гарри. — Когда ты уходишь?  
— Скоро.  
Гарри хотел было возразить ему, мысли уже клубились в его голове, как грозовая туча, но Эггси поцеловал его снова и всё желание спорить пропало.   
Он заснул под звёздами с улыбкой на губах и проснулся в одиночестве с золотым кольцом, крепко зажатым в кулаке.

 

Прошли годы. Гарри стал ведущим агентом Кингсмен. Он дрался жестче, управлял хитрее и преуспевал там, где другие терпели поражение. Когда по заказу Артура в ателье для него сшили первый костюм, он провёл пальцами по ткани в тонкую полоску и подумал о молодом человеке из Бейрута. Гарри был безупречен в своём искусстве, и он никогда не выдаст своей тайны — того, что ему нашептал этот человек в жарком городе посреди пустыни, и того, как отчаянно ему хочется увидеть его снова.   
Ли Анвин. Имя казалось таким знакомым. Словно имя из сна. Поэтому он выбрал его, словно так было надо. Гарри нашёл его в офицерском клубе, они столкнулись плечами, а потом было предложение выпивки и обмен историями за виски и джином.   
И предложение работы.  
— Да, я сейчас ищу что-то новое, в смысле, моя семья живёт уже вполне неплохо, но я хочу пробиться повыше.   
От его кривой опасной улыбки всплыло воспоминание про дорожную пыль и кровь.  
— Что ж, полагаю, я могу дать вам этот шанс, — ответил Гарри. — Ради ваших жены и сына.   
Ли опрокинул остатки выпивки, хлопнул стаканом по барной стойке:  
— Ну так я слушаю.   
Той ночью Гарри снилась прохладная речная вода и мокрая земля между пальцев.

 

Он никогда раньше не делал такой ошибки. Когда Гарри Харт ошибается, люди гибнут. Такие люди, как Ли Анвин, с горячим сердцем и молодой семьёй, гибнут.   
За те годы, которые прошли со времён его первой ошибки в Бейруте, он уже более чем искупил свою оплошность. Он занял место Галахада, как и сказал его друг. Он даже представил необычного кандидата на место Ланселота, основываясь только на том, что ему знакомо его имя.  
Теперь ему предстояло искупить свою вину и за эту ошибку, стоя в гостиной муниципальной квартирки и слушая рыдания жены Ли Анвина.  
— Как вас зовут, молодой человек? — он присел на корточки перед мальчиком, в его сердце появилось тёплое чувство, чуть омрачённое печалью.  
— Эггси, — смело сказал мальчик.  
 _«Может быть, лучше ты будешь звать меня Эггси»._  
 _«Знаешь, если тебе когда-нибудь встретится человек по имени Ли Анвин…»_  
 _«Меня зовут Эггси»._  
Поток полузабытых воспоминаний захлестнул его, и потребовался момент, чтобы собраться с мыслями прежде, чем заговорить снова. Ли Анвин. Эггси.   
Он вышел и, быстро спустившись по лестнице, отправился прямиком к себе домой, перерыл все ящики, пока не нашёл бархатный мешочек, и чуть не разорвал его, открывая. На его ладони лежало тёплое, как ливанское солнце, золотое кольцо, блестевшее, когда он крутил его между пальцев.   
Ему встретился старший брат Ли Анвина? Откуда он знал, что они встретятся снова?  
 _Ты найдёшь меня._  
— Нет, — хрипло сказал Гарри, прижимая кольцо к губам. — Я тебя еще не нашёл.

 

Он наблюдал и ждал. Семнадцать лет. Он ни разу не вмешался, был терпеливым и спокойным и молился, чтобы что-то хорошее потребовало его участия. И однажды поступил звонок.  
Звёзды сошлись.  
— Кто ты?  
— Человек, который тебя освободил.  
— Это не ответ, — нахмурился Эггси, стоя на ступеньках полицейского участка.  
Осознание всегда обрушивается, как тонна кирпичей, не так ли?  
Морская синева его глаз, острые черты лица, подрагивание тёмных ресниц. Эггси Анвина ни с кем нельзя было спутать.  
Когда он сидел с ним в баре, его не оставляло ощущение нереальности происходящего. Кусочки мозаики начали вставать на свои места. Даже если его мысли уплывали в воспоминания о том, каков на вкус рот Эггси, влажный от речной воды, даже если он и приукрасил слегка историю про отца Эггси только для того, чтобы увидеть его улыбку, даже если сболтнул немного лишнего, — он только возвращал любезность.  
Эггси сделал бы для него то же самое, если эти двое были одним и тем же человеком.   
И если после слов «снять мальчика» он дрался с чуть большим вдохновением и жесткостью, чем обычно, то что ж, нельзя сказать, что это не из-за Эггси.

 

Если насчёт способности Эггси стать агентом Кингсмен и были вопросы, то явно не у него. Гарри видел его в действии, уж если тот что-то решил, то остановить его было уже невозможно. Он был ожидаемо впечатлён тем, как Эггси прошёл испытание поездом. Эггси отличался преданностью, и не только службе Кингсмен, но и самому Гарри. И это почти стоило всей душевной боли.   
Он сопротивлялся только символически: его рука была на груди ученика, когда их губы встретились после слишком большого количества мартини, и только из-за соображений приличия. То, что он хотел, и то, что ему следовало сделать, — это были две разные вещи.  
— Прости, я… — тихо сказал Эггси в воздух между их губами. — Я чуток пьяный.  
— Нет, не пьяный, — прошептал Гарри.  
— Совсем, блядь, не пьяный, — согласился Эггси.  
Поцелуи, горячие и влажные, руки, стягивающие лямки кобуры с его плеч, член Эггси, прижатый сквозь плотную ткань его джинсов. Каждый раз с Эггси был словно в тумане, все эти бессвязные стоны и гладкое скольжение смазки. На этот раз неизгладимым следом в его памяти остались ощущения от рук Эггси на его плечах, то, как он оседлал его бёдра, словно заправский жокей, и гладкая шея Эггси перед его губами.   
На этот раз он его не отпустит.   
А когда на следующее утро он проснулся и обнаружил на своей руке крепко спящего Эггси, уткнувшегося в ямочку у основания его шеи, то Гарри почувствовал себя настолько довольным жизнью, как не чувствовал уже много лет.   
Это продолжалось, пока Эггси не опозорил его.   
Он хотел сказать «ты мне не поверил», но позволил гневу взять верх. Он был очень задет, больше, чем стоило бы. Он видел Эггси в бою, видел, как он голыми руками вырубает противников… как он мог дать маху с собакой?  
— Я разберусь со всем этим, когда вернусь.

 

Галахад. Теперь он понял, стоя перед церковью, полной крови и скверны. Галахад. Эггси стал Галахадом после него. После его смерти.   
Окутанные жаром, волнующие воспоминания об их совместной ночи промелькнули перед его глазами. Как он жалел, что его слова были такими резкими, такими жестокими. Ему надо было догадаться, что Эггси провалит этот тест, что он не станет Ланселотом... потому что он был Галахадом.  
— Это не такое кино.   
В долю секунды между тем, как Валентайн поднял пистолет и чуть склонил голову, Гарри закрыл глаза и приготовился к падению.

 

— Вот, выпей, — из бездны до него донесся голос и к его губам прижалась соломинка.  
Всё его тело ощущалось слишком тяжелым и плотным, словно опутанным тёмными кольцами невидимой твари... И всё же ткань под ним была мягкой и тонкой, воздух пахнул антисептиками и дезинфицирующими средствами.  
— Мм… Где я? — он открыл глаза, его зрение плыло.  
— В безопасности. В поместье Кингсмен.   
Он тут же узнал своего ученика. У ученика был новый шрам на губе, тени под глазами цвета воды в Карибском море, выражение надежды на лице.  
— Гарри?   
Он расслабился, пытаясь не обращать внимания на виньетку в глазах. Он уже не первый раз приходит в себя и видит перед собой лицо Эггси. И Эггси даёт ему воды. Эггси зовёт себя Галахадом.  
— Ты теперь Галахад? — прохрипел он и рука Эггси дрогнула.  
— Выпей воды, Гарри, — сказал он вместо ответа.  
После этого они не разговаривали, Гарри сделал, что ему велели, и потом не отводил взгляда от лица Эггси.  
Этого Эггси он встретил в Ливане. Этого уже опытного Галахада, с жестким взглядом, в прекрасной льняной рубашкой, с мягкими руками. Эггси Анвин, агент Кингсмен.  
 _Я уже думал, что снова потерял тебя._  
Он имел в виду церковь. Он знал о Валентайне. Наконец все кусочки картины встали на места. Оставался один вопрос: из какого отрезка времени Эггси попал к нему?

 

Восстановление Гарри заняло год. Изнурительный год физиотерапии и набор мышечной массы, и на каждом этапе Эггси был рядом — на каждой встрече с врачами, на каждом курсе терапии. Эггси с его мягкими руками, нежными поцелуями и терпением святого.  
Чаще всего ночью Эггси спал рядом с ним, и если его донимали кошмары, он мог уткнуться лицом в тёплое плечо Эггси и притвориться, что ничего и не было. Иногда ночью он слышал знакомые слова, падавшие на белые простыни вместо песков Ближнего Востока, иногда Эггси беспокойно метался во сне, пока Гарри не обхватывал его покрепче, прижимая к себе.  
Изредка он спал один, вытянув руку на пустую прохладную половину, где обычно спал Эггси. В такие дни его приходила проведать Мишель с дочкой. Он подозревал, что Эггси просил её присматривать за ним.  
Однажды ночью, через полтора года после ранения, Эггси залез в комнату через балкон, что было не так уж необычно. Он стоял посреди комнаты, перекинув пиджак через руку, и пытался отдышаться.  
— Ты пьяный? — мягко спросил Гарри, отмечая растрёпанные волосы и помятые рукава рубашки.  
— Гарри Харт, я хочу, чтобы мы поженились.

Золотое кольцо, блестяще в лучах солнца, ловкие пальцы крутят его, словно крышку от бутылки.  
 _Я уверен, он не стал бы возражать._

Эггси, похоже, воспринял его молчание, как сомнения, и продолжил.  
— Я знаю, что у меня за душой почти ничего нет, и я уверен, ты будешь со мной спорить из-за того, что я слишком молодой или еще там что, но я люблю тебя. Я, блядь, так сильно тебя люблю, Гарри, и я хочу… Я не знаю, что я хочу, я хочу тебя. Брак — это ведь что-то такое, да? Следующий шаг? Большая вечеринка, чтобы все праздновали, как сильно вы любите друг друга. И я хочу, чтобы моё имя появилось в газетах во второй раз, рядом с твоим, Гарри.   
С совершенно серьёзным лицом он упал на одно колено перед сидящим у стола Гарри.  
— Будь моим мужем, прошу тебя.   
Он подумал, может, стоит подразнить его ещё, преподать ему урок на тему того, как надо делать предложение. Но, что касалось предложений, это было практически идеальным.  
— Конечно, Эггси, — прошептал он.  
Гарри ожидал поцелуй или, возможно, секс в честь такого события, но вместо этого Эггси уткнулся лбом в его лоб и взял его лицо в ладони.  
— Спасибо.  
Гарри прочувствовал эти слова всем своим телом.

 

— Просто быстрая миссия, говорили они, — проворчал Гарри.   
Их зажали позади ящиков на складе где-то в Швейцарии. Не самый лучший медовый месяц. Он подумал, что, пожалуй, стоило ожидать, что не всё будет гладко. Чтобы два агента Кингсмен ушли в отпуск, чтобы провести вместе медовый месяц, и от них не потребовалось ничего сделать? Быть того не может.  
— Знаешь, то, что ты выбрал Альпы, — сказал Эггси, усмехаясь и защелкивая очередную обойму в пистолет, — я думаю, очень к месту.  
— Действительно? — сухо ответил Гарри.  
— В смысле, ты действительно выглядишь неотразимо в своём пальто, — Эггси выглянул из-за ящика и застрелил двух охранников, потом обернулся и широко улыбнулся своему новоиспеченному мужу.  
— У нас операция в разгаре, а ты флиртуешь, — прорычал Гарри, прижав его к стенке. — Когда вернёмся, я тебя оттрахаю до потери пульса.  
— Жду не дождусь.  
Предвкушение удовольствия согрело его даже в промёрзшем складе.  
— Гарри, берегись! — Эггси кинулся и повалил его на пол, они вместе выкатились из-под шквала выстрелов. Гарри на ходу стрелял из-под его руки. Эггси чуть подождал, прикрывая Артура сверху своим телом, и оглянулся через плечо.  
— Ты только что спас мне жизнь, — тихо сказал Гарри.  
— А то, бля, спас! — Эггси взглянул на него и удивлённо приподнял брови от выражения в глазах своего мужа. — Выстрел снайперской винтовки для ближнего боя оставит в тебе дырку размером с бейсбольный мяч.  
— А я спас тебя, — Гарри глядел на него всё с той же коварной смесью похоти и восхищения, его ладонь лежала на спине Эггси.  
— А то, бля, спас, — выдохнул Эггси.  
— Соберитесь, джентльмены, — упрекнул их Мерлин. — Ваша цель впереди, в трёхста ярдах.  
— Ага, — Эггси оттолкнулся от пола, встал и поднял Гарри. — Поторопись.  
Вместо ответа Гарри ухватил его за задницу по пути к окованной свинцом двери.  
— Гарри!  
Эггси среагировал даже раньше, чем понял, что за события происходят вокруг них, и отдёрнул Гарри назад. Дальше всё было несколько смазано. Он слышал, как Гарри зовёт его, слышал шум машин, а потом… потом он очутился в невыносимой жаре, глаза у него горели, а перед ним были двое мужчин, и один из них, тот, кто лежал на спине с пистолетом в руках, выглядел поразительно знакомым.

 

Эггси вывалился из машины полуголый, со скомканным пиджаком в руках, и увидел вокруг лужи крови и мёртвые тела.  
— Знаешь, я что-то не хочу больше попадать в Ливан, — сказал он как ни в чем не бывало стоявшему перед ним человеку с напряженно зажатыми плечами и идеальной осанкой.  
— Ты чёртов идиот, — с чувством сказал Гарри Харт.  
— Ты всё это время ждал? Меня?   
Он почувствовал, как в груди начинает разливаться радость. Гарри поднял руку и разжал пальцы. Гладкое чистое золото блестело в свете ламп лаборатории.  
— И ты ничего мне не сказал, — Эггси бросился вперёд и обнял своего мужа.   
Его окружил запах дорогого одеколона, знакомое тепло тонкой шерсти воротника костюма Гарри, ощущение его тела рядом было просто непередаваемо. — О боже, я уже думал, что никогда тебя не увижу.  
— Я думал, я потерял тебя, — Гарри рвано выдохнул, целуя шею Эггси. Он целовал его губы, лицо, ресницы, всё еще мокрые от речной воды, целовал, пока тот не разрыдался, а потом сцеловал все его слёзы.   
И что касалось возвращений, это было практически идеальным.


End file.
